Unseen Love
by JackieWackie
Summary: A hundred years into the future, Bella and Edward are married, happy and compassionate! But what everyone doesn't know is that Edward beats and abuses Bella. Jasper knows, but he doesn't know what to do...Pending sequel...And Rate change...
1. Chapter 1

Sorry that it is so short, but the future chapters will be longer, and better

Sorry that it is so short, but the future chapters will be longer, and better!

'_And if they get me and the sun, goes down into the ground, and if they get me take this spike to my heart and, and if they get and the sun, goes down, and if they get me take this spike and you out the spike in my heart.' – Vampires will never hurt you. - My Chemical Romance_

Prologue…

Lets start a hundred years in the future. Everything seems perfect in Isabella's life. She has married Edward Cullen and she has been changed into an immortal. What she doesn't know is that her relationship _and_ Jaspers is going down the tubes.


	2. Chapter 2

What happen last chapter

What happen last chapter?

_They threw the matches and when they hit his body, the purple smoke rose quickly. It was done. Jasper looked at Bella, and Bella looked at Jasper. They smiled and shared the relief of joy for the first time in sixty-five years._

Chapter Two

Alice called Carlisle right away. Of course once she told him of what Jasper and Bella did to his eldest son, Carlisle rushed there from France. Esme had called Emmett and Rosalie and they were just as shocked as Carlisle was. They all came to America in a matter of hours.

" What has happened?" Carlisle demanded from Bella. They were all situated in the living room of the house. Bella looked at Jasper, who was looking at Alice.

" I- I mean Jasper and I have…we have…" Bella stuttered. She was in a joyful mood but at the same time she didn't believe that Edward was dead. Gone forever and it was all because of her. Jasper felt her emotions flaring and took over.

" I lost control over my power, and it affected Bella. We killed Edward." He said slowly. He was afraid of how Carlisle would react. He expected Carlisle to be hurt and angered by the situation but he did expect so much anger.

" You did what?" He hissed at them.

Bella shrunk away from Carlisle in fear and Jasper had the desire and the need to protect her. He hissed back at Carlisle and took a stance in front of Bella, protecting her from Carlisle's harsh gaze. Carlisle narrowed his eyes into little slits.

" You cannot protect her from the inevitable. Jasper you have committed a murder. Not just any murder, but a murder on a family member. A brother, and a husband." Carlisle's voice raised octaves with each word. Jasper's eyes did the same as Carlisle's.

" You obviously do not know the entire story." Jasper growled. Bella gasped and put a hand on his shoulder.

" Please, don't tell." She begged him in a soft whisper. " Please. Jasper." Jasper reveled in her soft voice, but the fantasy shattered when Carlisle cleared his throat.

" The whole story? Do tell. Tell us why it was so important to kill Edward!" He growled once again. Bella started to cry, tearlessly. And Jasper felt her sorrow. She was afraid to lose her only family.

" Carlisle. Please don't be disappointed in me. Please, I can't handle it!" Bella cried out.

" How can I not be disappointed in you? A murderer. After a hundred years you killed. It's hard not to be disappointed in you." Carlisle's voice was overpowering and it was full of shame and hurt. " I will deliberate with the other members of the coven to decide your fate. Both of you will wait here while we go to my study." Everyone left up the stairs to Carlisle's study. Bella broke down once they were left alone. She collapsed into Jasper's arms.

" Bella!" He carried her to the couch and lied her down on it. " Bella are you okay?" He whispered in her ear. She slowly opened her eyes.

" I'm scared Jasper." She mumbled. " I don't want to lose our family."

" We won't lose them." Is what he wanted to say, but he could feel the emotions rolling off the others. They were all terrified and angered by their actions. No, instead Jasper took Bella's face into his hands and looked into her deep gold eyes.

" I can't promise you that we won't lose them, but I can promise you that you won't lose me." He whispered to her. Bella breathed in his breath, loving the slight scent of blood that lingered there. She wanted to kiss him. Jasper felt the lust roll off of her and he remembered the feeling he had before the murder. The overpowering feeling to kiss her. She was feeling it now, too. They moved in at the same time, totally in tune to each other's emotions.

Just as their lips met they had to pull apart. The others made up their minds and were walking down the stairs. They all stopped at the bottom of the stairs, Carlisle and Emmett were in the front.

" We have made our minds up." Carlisle stated. Jasper and Bella waited the verdict.

" Exile." Carlisle hissed at them. Bella wailed. Jasper just stayed where he was, feeling numb for the first time in over three hundred years.

" Please Carlisle. Rethink it. Please!" Bella screeched in anguish. She got off the couch and ran to Carlisle. She grabbed his arm and collapsed onto the floor.

" Please." She begged.

Carlisle closed his eyes. " Let go of me Isabella." He murmured to her. Bella did as he said, but she soon made her way to Emmett.

" Emmett. Please tell him to rethink it." She now begged him. She felt so distant from everyone. Emmett wouldn't even look at her, let alone touch her. Bella gave up on him and moved to her mother, Esme.

" Please. Mother, tell him to rethink." Esme's eyes rimmed with tears that just wouldn't fall. They would never fall. " Mommy." Bella whispered to her.

" Get off of the ground Isabella. It's time for you to leave and never come back." Carlisle answered for his wife. He could feel her defenses fading away. Bella wailed again. Jasper blinked and finally took in his surroundings. His heart broke at the sight of Bella sobbing on the ground.

" Bella." Jasper whispered. She looked at him, but kept on sobbing. " Let's go. Exile is exile." He whispered again. He walked over to her and picked her off the ground. She clung to his neck and sobbed into his chest as he carried her away from their family. He walked down the long driveway.

Esme watched from the house, and she sobbed as she watched her two children fade into the night.

End Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

What happen last time

_What happen last time?_

" _Bella." Jasper whispered. She looked at him, but kept on sobbing. " Let's go. Exile is exile." He whispered again. He walked over to her and picked her off the ground. She clung to his neck and sobbed into his chest as he carried her away from their family. He walked down the long driveway._

_Esme watched from the house, and she sobbed as she watched her two children fade into the night._

Chapter Three

" Jasper, where are we going to go?" Bella asked the next morning. They were on some mountain in the middle of nowhere. It had taken some time for Bella to calm down after last night, but once she finally did she took in everything that had happened. And she found out that she didn't regret anything. She may have lost her husband, her abusive husband, and she may have been exiled from her family but she had gained Jasper. And she thought that it balanced everything else out.

" I'm not sure. The Cullens have been my only family, all my vampire life." Jasper paused. " Unless we go to the south. We could meet up with Maria." He shook his head. " Never mind, I don't want you in that kind of life."

Bella on the other hand, wanted that life. Not the killing of Humans but the thrill of the fight. She wanted to go and she hoped Jasper would allow her to.

" Oh please Jasper! I would love to go. Out of my hundred years I have been missing the sun and the warm weather. Please?" She begged. Jasper thought for a moment. Could he really put the woman he was starting to fall for in danger, in the path of a destructive war? Could that really make her happy? Would it make him happy, being able to feel all those harsh and hatful emotions?

" You won't be alone this time Jasper. You'll have me, and I'll have you. Together we are going to get through this exile." Bella whispered lovingly to him. She walked closer to him and hugged him. He could feel the love emitting off of her like the waves of the ocean hitting a rocky beach. Jasper sighed and hugged her back. He felt like Alice loved him through all those years he was with her, but with Bella he finally felt like he was whole.

" If that's what you want, then we will go." Jasper whispered in her ear, before nipping it slightly.

" I would love to go. Thank you so much Jasper." Bella couldn't help but think about Edward at his time. He would always be possessive with her and never let her do anything she wanted to. It was his way or the highway, and the high way was a punch in the face or a bite on the thigh, breaking the flesh and giving her that burning sensation that felt like a wild fire in her veins. It wasn't the good fire, the fire of passion; of love, no instead it was the venom burning into her flesh.

Jasper felt the fear and hurt rolling off of Bella while they were hugging. He spread a calming wave through his body and as it made its way towards Bella's body he kissed her.

Bella kissed him back, but it wasn't a long kiss. Jasper moved his hand toward her face, and she froze having a flash back of Edward. The first time he hit her, twenty-five years ago, it started out just like this. A kiss. But when Bella was getting into the delicate kiss, Edward got more aggressive and she tried to stop him. He moved his hand to her face and pulled her face toward his knee. You probably know what happened then… Bella got a knee in her face.

So when she felt Jaspers hand move the same way Edwards did she froze and fear rose in her chest. Jasper stopped moving his hand and pulled away from Bella's face. He looked at her and read the fear in her emotions.

" What are you afraid of?" He asked her. She looked down away from his eyes and stared at the ground. " Bella, what is it?" She looked up at him.

" I'm sorry. It's just that, the only person that I remember kissing is Edward, and he would hurt me whenever he did." Bella said truthfully. She felt like she could tell Jasper anything. Maybe it was the feelings she was starting to have or maybe it was his power that was influencing her. Jasper felt his chest constrict. He angered again, and he felt the overpowering urge to bring Edward back from the dead, just to kill him again.

" I'm sorry Jasper, don't be mad at me." Bella whispered franticly. She had misinterpreted the anger that was rolling off of his body. " I'll be more willing, soon. But please don't give up on me. I'm just not ready yet." She said, her voice was close to hysteria. This made Jasper think, does her really want a woman who is afraid to be even touched?

'_Yes. It's Bella, not some crazy person. Bella. My Bella." _He recited in his head.

" Don't worry Isabella. I'll wait for eternity. You've been through a lot in the past years and I can wait for you to trust me. I- I love you." He stuttered the last of the sentence, but he and Bella both knew it was true. The emotion that was emitting off of both of them had no other name.

" I love you too, Jasper." Bella replied. They smiled at each other, before taking each other's hand and together they ran for the South.


	4. Chapter 4

What happened last time

What happened last time?

" I love you too, Jasper." Bella replied. They smiled at each other, before taking each other's hand and together they ran for the South.

Chapter Four

It took only three days to run from the north of Canada down to the south of America. They arrived in Texas around eleven pm. Bella was excited about being in the war state in the middle of the night, but Jasper on the other hand was on guard. He was tense and looking everywhere at once.

" What are you looking for Jasper?" Bella whispered to him. They were near the capital of Texas, Austin.

" I'm not looking for anything, I'm looking _out_ for more of our kind. Human drinkers though. It's night and that's when the battles are fought." He whispered back to her. Bella shivered and moved closer to Jasper. He wrapped an arm around her waist.

" Where are we going to go tonight? We can't stay out side all night, can we?" Bella asked.

" We can, but I don't think we should. We can go to a hotel and get a room." Jasper suggested, not really listening anymore to their surroundings.

" I don't have any money though, do you?" Jasper felt around before finally pulling around a wallet.

" Yes, I do."

" Good." Bella replied and gave a quick peck to Jasper on the lips before running of into the woods. Jasper only paused for a millisecond before running after her. He could here he giggles in the dark of the night. But before he could follow them more closely he felt her fear and then he heard the growling of his love and three others. He rushed toward where the growls were and he saw the scene that was unfolding.

Maria, and three newborns were surrounding Bella. Bella, who was more than a hundred years old, was cowering in fear. She knew how strong newborns were and she also knew that she was no match for one of them, let alone three. Jasper hissed at the three attackers.

Bella looked at Jasper and he felt her relief at the sight of him.

" Jasper!" She called out. This got Maria's attention. Her eyes darted at me and she gasped.

" Well, Jasper Whitlock as I live and breath." She called out. She didn't call of her newborns, so they closed in on Bella. Jasper growled and ran toward Bella. He bowled through the newborns and took Bella into his cold arms. She hugged him back and started hissing slightly, now feeling that the odds were better than before.

" Stand down. Stand down, I say!" Maria ordered her newborns. The newborns looked at Maria like she was crazy, but they did what they were told nonetheless. They sauntered back to where Maria was located, not twenty feet from Jasper and Bella. Jasper and Bella still felt like there was a threat, and they kept on hissing.

" Jasper I mean no harm to you or your…friend. It's just that this is my territory and she came running through." Maria explained. Jasper relaxed his posture and stopped growling. Bella did not, so he had to relax her. He sent calming waves to her.

" Thank you." Bella whispered fast to him.

" Maria, we have actually come to see you." Jasper explained.

" Then maybe we should talk in private. Follow me." Maria looked at the newborns in a side-glance. She took off running the newborns ran behind her and then went Jasper and Bella, again holding hands. They ran for two minutes, till they reached a mansion like house. But once they got closer they noticed it was actually a fort. Four other vampires, three males and a female greeted Maria, Jasper, and Bella.

" Welcome home, Mistress." The female vampire said.

" Sarah these are very important guests and they have access to the entire fort. You and Peter will be serving them for their stay." Maria ordered the vampire called Sarah. Sarah nodded and bowed to all three of them before Maria walked away.

" If you would please, sir and madam, come this way." Peter, one of the male vampires, lead Jasper and Bella down a long hallway and then up two flights of stairs. He stopped at a large door on the third floor of the fort.

" This is the room the sir will be staying in." Peter said and he threw open the door. Jasper shook his head at Bella when she frowned. Were they going to have to stay in different rooms?

" Please, madam come with me and I'll show you to your room." Sarah tugged on Bella's arm. Bella, who doesn't like being touched by someone she doesn't know, gasped and pulled back. Jasper growled at Sarah and snapped his teeth in her general direction. He took a stance in front of Bella and hissed with all his might. Sarah dropped her hand to her side and narrowed her eyes. Peter then took a stance in front of Sarah, it was now obvious that they were together.

Jasper hissed again, and Peter responded with a growl.

" Jasper. It's all right." Bella put a hand on Jaspers shoulder and rubbed circles.

" It is not alright Bella." He said in a sad voice to her, but when Peter pounced on top of him he started growling again.

" Jasper!" Bella screeched. She, herself, was about to intervene when Sarah attacked her. The first thing she felt were the other vampire's teeth sinking into her shoulder. The burning in her veins started and she gasped out in pain. But what was actually worse than the burning fire was the ripping and tearing the Sarah was doing to Bella's skin with her venom coated teeth.

Jasper got Peter down on the ground before he started feeling the pain from his love. She was badly hurt and he could feel everything. He howled in pain and he attacked his loves assailant. Soon he noted that Bella wasn't moving. He couldn't feel her emotions any more and he froze in fear.

Peter joined his mate and attacked Jasper.

" Stop!" It was Maria. She came running down the hall with six newborns that tore Sarah and Peter off of Jasper and took them outside to exterminate them.

" Jasper, are you okay?" Maria crouched next to him. He wasn't looking at her though, he was looking at Bella. She was still down, and he still couldn't read her.

" Bella." He rushed to her side and grabbed her into his arms. He was in hysteria now, going absolutely crazy with her death. Or so he thought she was dead.

" Jasper, darling. She's not dead, in the sense of the word." Maria said carefully, rethinking his relationship with the young girl. At first they didn't seem like mates but now that she noticed how protective he was of her it was so obvious that they were.

" How can you tell?" Jasper asked desperately. His voice was strained and rough.

" Look at her eye lids. They are moving, so her eyes are moving. She's alive, but she is unconscious." Maria pointed at her eyes while talking.

" Vampires don't faint." Jasper said.

" She'll be the first then." Maria thought for a moment before talking again. " I have an excellent vampire doctor on my staff. Perhaps you would allow him to take a look at her?" She suggested.

" Only If I'm there with her." Jasper finally looked away from Bella and he looked at Maria.

" Okay." She told him to stay put and she ran to the doctor. Jasper looked back at Bella. He did see her eyelids flutter. He sighed with relief and he kissed her lips gently.

" Don't leave me Jasper." She mumbled, yet her eyes were still closed. Jasper didn't know what to make of it, was she awake or was she still unconscious? " Save me from Edward." She mumbled again. She stopped after she said the latter. Maria came back with a tall and lanky vampire.

" Jasper, this is Dr. Mirff, Simon Mirff. He's going to check your mate out and see if there is anything he can do to help her." Maria explained in a calm voice. Jasper looked at the doctor and then at Bella. " But he's gonna have to have you leave." She said fast, afraid that he would lose it.

" No! I will not leave her side." Jasper yelled. Maria rolled her eyes at him and snapped her fingers. Thirty or so newborns came out of nowhere and dragged Jasper away from where Bella, Maria, and Dr. Mirff were.

" Bella!" He called out to her, hoping she would awake and help him.

Jasper struggled the whole time, every time he would get away from one another would come and grab him.

Maria helped Dr. Mirff take Bella into a room. They laid her on the bed and started the examination.


	5. Chapter 5

What happened last time

**AN: My gosh, please if you're gonna review make it a good review. Not just 'update' or 'creepy'. Please say more than one word. I would love flames and anything you don't think is good, please tell me! **

_What happened last time?_

_Thirty or so newborns came out of nowhere and dragged Jasper away from where Bella, Maria, and Dr. Mirff were._

" _Bella!" He called out to her, hoping she would awake and help him._

_Jasper struggled the whole time, every time he would get away from one another would come and grab him. _

_Maria helped Dr. Mirff take Bella into a room. They laid her on the bed and started the examination. _

Chapter Five

Jasper was taken down to the basement, well more like the dungeon. He was locked to the wall by reinforced steel. He was struggling the whole time. He had killed three newborns on the way down but he was still angered by the fact that Maria tricked him. It wasn't that he was shocked, 'cause he wasn't, he fully intended her to trick him. But not this way. He was angered because of he humor her felt from her. She was enjoying his hurt.

He was down there, in the dungeon, for three hours before Maria appeared at the top of the stairs that lead up.

" How is she?" Jasper asked right away. " Do you know why she fainted?" Maria walked down the stairs at a slow, steady pace.

" Jasper, why does she have scars all over her thighs?" Maria hissed at him. She thought _he_ did it to her. " Only a monster would do that to someone so innocent as she." Maria slapped Jasper at this time. The sound was like a thunderclap.

" I didn't do it!" Jasper hissed back at her.

" Then who did? The only other time I've seen so many scars from venom was the time I saw your arms!" She pointed at his un-covered arms. There were scars scattered and clustered everywhere on them.

" It was her first mate. My brother." Jasper growled. Just the thought of Edwards teeth puncturing Bella's soft, delicate looking skin made him mad.

" Your brother?" She asked unsure. " I don't believe you. I won't do anything to you, yet. But the girl will pass judgment on you when she awakes." Maria ran up the stairs leaving Jasper alone, hoping that Bella was okay. Wishing for her to awake soon.

Three hours soon turned into three days, then three days then turned into three weeks. Bella was still unconscious and not responding to anything. Jasper was sick with worry. All he thought about was Bella. What would he do without her? When would she wake up? And more importantly, would she have anything else wrong with her?

Then on the fourth week Maria ordered someone to take Jasper up to the third floor, where Bella was finally awake. They dragged him up the stairs, still in chains, and pushed him through the door of the room.

"Jasper!" He heard Bella yell his name. He looked up, from where he laid on the ground, and saw her fun from the bed to his side. Before he could speak she was kissing him.

"Oh thank god Bella! I thought you were dead!" Jasper said into Bella lips. They only stopped when Jasper was forcefully ripped from Bella's grasp. She instantly started to hiss at his captor. It was Maria.

" Bella, is that your name?" She asked her.

" Yes." Bella growled at the woman.

" Why do you have those scars, on your body?" She demanded. Bella's face turned from anger to shock. She was shocked that they would look at her legs, she only fainted.

" That's none of your business." Bella stuttered. Maria sighed and threw Jasper against the wall. " Jasper!" Bella screeched. She was about to run to his side when Maria snapped her fingers and she was restrained by two large newborns.

Jasper had hit the wall with such velocity that when he hit it, it smashed. He looked up to see Bella sobbing and trying to get away from two newborns. He instantly went on the defense.

" Let her go!" He hissed at Maria.

" No. Not until she tells us where she got those scars. I need to know whether or not you gave them to her!" She hissed back. Bella gasped with disbelief.

" Jasper? Doing that horrible thing to me? Never!" She yelled. " It wasn't Jasper, it was my first mate." Bella choked on the last words. " His brother!" She hissed.

" _I will no longer be the victim. I will not let her torture Jasper."_

Maria looked from Bella to Jasper then back to Bella again.

" What happened to him? Your first mate?" Maria asked wryly. She didn't believe them.

" He's dead." Jasper filled in for a taken aback Bella. " And Bella will never be treated like he treated her ever again." He said passionately. A small smile lit Bella's sad face up. Maria still looked skeptic.

" Maria. We came to you, to the south, because we have been exiled from our former coven. We had nowhere else to go." Bella said in a begging voice.

" Why were you exiled?" She said harshly.

" We told you, my first mate is dead… murdered." Bella whispered. Jasper and Bella took the time to explain that entire, ENTIRE, story to Maria.

They thought it was bad before, when they were attacked, but now that Maria knew what happened she had a power over them and she would use them for the next fifty years.


	6. Authors Note! PLEASE READ!

Sorry for this…

**Sorry for this…. intermission…. but I need to clear some things up with you all.**

1. Why did Jasper and Bella kill Edward?

_Bella and Edward were married, living with Alice and Jasper, Edward would frequently beat and abuse Bella and Jasper, being an empathy, knew about it. He soon collected 'feelings' for Bella and confronted her about what Edward was doing. He was so angered by how Bella felt that his anger took over his body and radiated it's way over to Bella, because that's his power. They both kinda went a little crazy and attack/killed Edward._

2. What happened to Alice?

_When Edward died Jasper and Bella found out about a mysterious affair that was happening between the deceased Edward and Alice. Alice, who had just lost her mate, was angered and hated Jasper and Bella for their actions. She immediately called Carlisle and briefly told him what had happened. The rest of the family rushed home and the entire story, except for Edward abusing Bella, was told. The rest of the family voted that Bella and Jasper be exiled, never to return again._

_Alice stayed with the Cullens and mourned her lovers death. She will soon go into a deep depression, though it is not mentioned in the story, and she will leave the family and go to Italy, where she joins the Volturi guard. A ruthless and murderous monster._

_3. Will they meet the other Cullens again?_

_I would surely hope not because if that were to happen a fight might break out and someone else will be killed._

**If you have any more questions please tell me them in the reviews you make, remember longer than one word, and I will write the answers for you and post them as a chapter. Sorry for this not being a real chapter but I will update soon.**

**Also, if you really don't want me to center the text anymore then I won't, even though I believe it looks way better that way. Happy?**


	7. Chapter Six

Okay… I know my chapters are short and kinda weird, but I have to keep them short or they will all run together and they won't

**Okay… I know my chapters are short and kinda weird, but I have to keep them short or they will all run together and they won't make sense. The way I'm writing this where there are times where it's going to be skipping over. If you have a problem with it don't read. P.S. Please review for every chapter you read…. Thanks…. Oh one more thing I would love, LOVE, it if you could review with more than one word. Merci**

_What happened last time?_

_Jasper and Bella took the time to explain that entire, ENTIRE, story to Maria._

_They thought it was bad before, when they were attacked, but now that Maria knew what happened she had a power over them and she would use them for the next fifty years._

Chapter Six

Maria used Bella and Jasper for many things, mostly managing the newborns, just like Jasper used to do before he joined the Cullens. Jasper was depressed, and the only thing holding together was Bella. Bella was having the time of her life, she loved being able to have a life full of action. They had given up the 'vegetarian' life style and have taken to the traditional life style. Jasper was only doing what Bella wanted, but if she wanted it, he wanted it. No, he NEEDED it. He needed her.

Bella, who in the last hundred years had no special ability of her own, was finally showing signs of an awesome power. When she was a human she was unsusceptible of the abilities of vampires, but only ones that influenced the thoughts of her mind. That was carried over from her former life to her newer life.

The other one is harder to explain. Reading people was one of her higher skills as a human. She can now see the aura's of people, vampire or not, and they will actually change color to match which ever emotion that particular person is feeling. For example say Bella is looking at Maria, she will see the dark dray of hatred and the fiery red of war. Or in simple context, evil. When she looks at Jasper, she sees the pink of passion and the blue of sadness.

When it first happened she had feared insanity, but she soon found it was the opposite. Jasper was thrilled by her discovery yet at the same time scared she would find out he hated it there. She did find out and she tried to talk to him about it.

" Jasper, why are you so unhappy here?" Bella asked one day. They were sitting on their bed on the third floor of the fort.

" It's not that Bella. I'm happy where ever you are. It's just that I miss our family so much." He lied about the last part. Bella saw the flare of purple.

" You're not telling the truth." Bella accused. After a short silence Bella spoke again. " Jasper, love, you can tell me. Maybe we could leave. I just need to know why you're not happy here." Bella had begged and Jasper gave in.

" It's just that being here, and doing my old…work," He shivered here. " It's bringing back painful memories that I never wanted to remember." He paused, trying to regain his composure. " Bella those memories are all of hatred, war, and murder. There is no room for love in a place like that, and yet here we are, loving each other and murdering." Jasper took a deep, unnecessary breath.

" Is that it love? Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Bella laughed lightly.

" I didn't want to ruin the experience for you." He said dully, now knowing how absurd it sounded.

" If you want to leave, we'll leave. No matter what." She promised him. They hugged and then kissed deep into the night as a way of tying the promise.

For the next couple of months they planned and strategize a way to get out. Maria was holding them captive and she wasn't going to let them just get up and leave. They were going to leave in the middle of the day, Maria would be in a meeting compromising a treaty between her army and another vampires'. It would be the opportune time to escape. Maria had trained the newborns to not go outside in the daytime. She was terribly afraid that a human from the town they were running would see them and flee from the town, lowering the numbers of the feast. The only thing they needed to figure out was where they were going to stay.

Jasper had brought up the Volturi, seeing as they would protect them from any southern wars, but Bella shot that idea down with the fact that the Volturi made the laws for vampires and it was clearly understood that they were exiled from a coven that Aro, one of the leaders of the Volturi, was particularly fond of. Also the fact that they would have to _join _the guard in order to stay in the town was enough to turn Bella off that idea.

" Why don't we just make our own coven," She suggested the night before the escape. " There is no law that stats we can't, is there?" She went on. Jasper agreed with her completely. A coven all there own, they would run it and live eternity together whilst doing it! There was nothing better in Jaspers mind.

" Let's do it." He grasped her hands in his own and they stayed like that all night, staring in each other's eyes. In the morning they followed their usual duties. Bella went down to the newborn chambers, where at least thirty through forty newborns resided in the day. Jasper and Bella had converted three of them into their way of thinking. Bella silently opened the large metal doors to the chambers. Inside the chamber were vampires, of course, and then a hundred or so bunks. The bunks were for marking territory not for sleeping.

" Are you all ready? Today Maria has a very important meeting that will help decide the fate for all of us." She started out. All the newborns gathered around her. She scanned them quickly, noting where the three were that was to join her and Jasper. They were all male, the ones that were coming with them. And strangely enough they all had a…thing for Bella. Which is most likely why they were going with her.

Jason, the eldest of the three, was located in the back of the group. Lucas, the youngest, was next to her right arm, and the last, Greg, was standing next to his bunk.

"You all must stay indoors, like usual, and you are to keep in this room. If you leave, so help me mother of God, I will murder you." She hissed at them. She wouldn't take the risk of them wandering around and seeing her and Jasper getting away. They all looked at her with fear. They knew she could do it and they were terrified.

" Greg, Jason, and Lucas, I need you all to follow me. We need to have a little talk." She hissed at them, trying to keep appearances up. In reality she was taking them so they, all four of them, could meet Jasper at the exit point.

" Bella are we leaving today?" Greg asked anxiously. Bella sighed with annoyance. Did they really have to bring them? She could care less about them, but Jasper believed it would be better to take some…guards.

" Yes we are. The meeting is today, and the sun is out. Perfect for leaving." She sped up, and the boys rushed to keep up.

" But Maria said we aren't allowed outside. That we'll burn in the sunlight!" Lucas whispered scarred.

By then they had reached Jasper and Bella was about to yell at the stupid boys, but Jasper touched her arm and spread cooling calmness in her body.

" Maria is a liar and a cheat. You won't die in the sun." Jasper encouraged the boys. They didn't believe hi and they shrunk away from the open door that Jasper was next to. Bella growled and rolled her eyes. She took a large step into the sunlight and her skin glowed. The boys all looked at her in awe and sighed. Jasper smiled at her and walked to her, with his arms wide open.

The boys hesitantly walked in to the sunlight and within three minutes they were all running from their prison to a new life.


	8. Authors Note 2 Please read:

What's up hommies

_**What's up hommies? I have some bad news… I am suffering, recently, from writers block…. on all my stories! I feel so…. bad…. So if any of you have any, I repeat ANY, ideas please review to this 'chapter' and tell me! I really could use your help. If you don't have any ideas then I'll have to wait till I have a brain blast… thanks everyone.**_


	9. Chapter 7

What happened last time

_**Thanks to all of you that helped me with my writer's block. I have finally decided on what to do! I hope you all like it! Also someone asked what happened to chapter one. Well I didn't mark it as chapter one. Chapter one is actually marked Chapter two. Sorry about the confusion.**_

_**Make sure you all read this next thing I have to say, it is vital to the story:**_

_**This is the Aura chart. This will tell you the colors that Bella sees and what they mean.**_

_**Anger-Red**_

_**Passion-Pink**_

_**Sadness-Blue**_

_**Hatred-Dark Gray **_

_**Jealousy-Green**_

_**Lying-Purple**_

_**Joy-Yellow**_

_**Horror/Fear-Black**_

_**Shock-White**_

_**Disgust-Brown**_

_**Regret-Orange**_

_**Disappointment-Silver**_

_**Embarrassment-Clear**_

" _So when you feel like hope is gone, look inside you and be strong. And you finally see the truth, that a hero lies in you." Mariah Carey -Hero_

_What happened so far in this story?_

_It is 2108. Bella and Edward are married, and living the eternal life. They are living with Jasper and Alice in the United States, near Canada. The others of their family are in Europe and South America. Things are grand till one day when Jasper can't keep Bella's secret anymore. The secret that he's not even supposed to know. The secret that Edward beats Bella. He goes mad with rage and it affects Bella also. They, together, kill and burn Edward in front of Alice. _

_Carlisle is called and a 'trail' is held. Bella and Jasper are found guilty of murder and they are exiled from the Cullen coven. They decide to go the South, to meet up with Maria. But that didn't go as planned. Whilst all this is happening they find them selves falling in love. And sooner or later they are lovers. _

_Maria finds and attacks them. She finds venom scars on Bella's body and she blames Jasper. When the truth is told to her, Maria keeps them captive for the next fifty years. _

_It is now 2158. Jasper, Bella and three other boys (Newborns) have escaped the grasp of Maria and her evil ways. They have started a coven of their own and it is called the Whitlock Coven. _

Chapter Seven

Ten years Time Lapse

" But Bella, we can't go back to Forks." Jasper tried to reason with his wife. They have been trying to figure out where to locate their coven. Jasper thinks that they should go to Europe, but Bella on the other hand wants to move back to Washington. " It's a good place to go." She claims.

" Honey. It's the perfect place to go. We can enroll the kids in school and nobody will recognize us!" The kids she talked about were the three boys who escaped with them. They were still alive and still with Bella and Jasper. They had to change their diets when they left. Jasper was starting to slip into old habits and Bella thought it best that they all 'slip' into those habits also. His habit was drinking animal blood! So absurd for vampires, Greg thought.

" Bella, think about the risk of the Cullens being there." He paused slightly and Bella saw his aura sift to fear. " I don't want to see them again. I fear that they will hurt us if they see us." He admitted, knowing that if he lied she would know.

' Make it easier.' He thought to himself. Bella sighed. She didn't want to make him uncomfortable and he had given so much for her in the years they have been together.

" Okay, we won't go to Washington." She said with a smile as Jaspers aura change yellow. Joy. His joy made her happy and she wished for him to be joyous every second of every day. " Where are we gonna go in Europe?" She asked seductively. The boys were out hunting, animals. They wouldn't be back for three hours. The whole house was theirs till then.

" I say we should go to England. London, or Sussex! Surely it is nice there. And we won't have to learn another language." He said happily. Bella just smiled and shook her head. He was acting like such a child.

" Honey we can't decide till the boys get back…in three hours." She hinted. Jasper still didn't get it though.

" Can't we call them back now? We shou-" He didn't get to finish his whining. Bella had smashed her self against him and captured his lips in her own.

Later, when the boys got home, Jasper was still giddy with the news of the move. They had been living in Wyoming for sometime and he was deadly bored with it. He was jumping up and down when the boys filed in to the house.

" Jasper, what in Gods name are you so excited about?" Jason asked. He was the oldest of the three boys, in vampire years but in reality he was reborn at the age of twelve. Greg and Lucas both shook their heads with confusion. They couldn't quiet figure Jasper out. One minute he was sulking and then the next he was bouncing off the walls.

" We're moving!" He finally burst out. Bella, who was listening from upstairs, smiled and sighed. Then a thought that she didn't expect crept into her mind. He reminds her of Alice. He was giddy with spastic joy. Bella shuddered with hatred. She really hated Alice. She thought she was her best friend, but all along she was in love with Edwa- _Him._ She could even make herself think his name.

Jasper felt the anger from Bella. He scrunched his eyebrows together before excusing himself from the talk of moving that the boys started gabbing about.

He knocked on the door, warning her that it was him. He peeked his head in the room. Bella was sitting on the bed, still undressed, wrapped in a sheet.

" Bella." He whispered to her. She raised her head and Jasper felt the intensity on her hatred. " Are you thinking about them again?" He whispered to her. He was afraid to speak any louder, just incase she lost her temper. Bella could see the concern written on his face and his aura.

" Yes… her… How could she do that to us Jasper? You were her husband and I was her best friend and sister! Did she do that because she hated us?" Bella screamed, not at Jasper but to the people whom she hated. Alice. Edward. Carlisle. Esme even, but most importantly herself. She hated herself for what she did and didn't do with her life. " I hate how I can't control what happened and what's going to happen. Jasper, I need help." She finally admitted. And she did. She'd been holding in all this hatred for years and years. And it was slowly tearing her apart. It was worse than the tearing Edward did to her, it was worse than the burning feeling of the venom sinking into his sink and into her veins. It was stronger than the love she felt for Jasper, and they both knew it.

" No. Bella you don't need help. You have me." Jasper walked into the room finally and sat next to her on their bed. He took her hand in his own, showing her how much he loved her. Letting her feel it and see it. She looked at him, at his eyes more specifically. The love was there, no doubt about that. But did she deserve it? Did she deserve such a perfect man, such a peaceful and loving man? She snatched her hand away from his and walked to the window.

" Your love for me clouds your better judgment. I am a wreck, a mess. An unfixable mess. Jasper you should leave me and take the boys to England. It'll make your life so much more easy." She knew it was true.

" I'm not leaving you Bella. I'm not Edward. I won't leave you for your own 'good'. Together we can prevail all obstacles. Together we'll go to therapy! Together Bella, together." He promised. And Bella believed him.

Together they set up an appointment with a shrink. Together they attended and together they began to heal.

_**Yo my fans… if that's okay to call you? I know this chapter is short, like all the others, and most of it was a note I wrote, but I have a lot on my plate right now. I'm a free girl who has many problems. So stop moaning about them being to short, just be glad you're getting any at all! Please review, remember more than one word! And the next chapter will have a… surprise for you. ENJOY! **_


	10. Chapter 8

WARNING: I have attempted poetry in this chapter

_**WARNING: I have attempted poetry in this chapter. I am not, NOT a poet. So if they have no rhythm or beat…. I am sincerely sorry. Oh yeah, did you all hear about the Movie news for Twilight? It's coming out this year! **_

_THIS CHAPER WILL BE IN BELLA'S POINT OF VIEW (That's your surprise!)_

_What happened last time?_

_Together they set up an appointment with a shrink. Together they attended and together they began to heal._

_ - Isabella's POV -_

Playing with my heart, you have fun

And I hurt. You enjoy the pain you inflict on me and yet 

When I try to hurt you, you hate me more. I thought love

Was supposed to happen between two people,

But with us it seems to me that one of us loves

And one of us hates. What category do you befall? 

I would like to think it's love but I know it's not.

Which do I belong? Both. 

Loving you brings me nothing but pain.

I hate pain. I hate you. I hate me. I hate our love, 

And I hate our life together. 

When you said forever did you really mean forever?

Were you going to hurt me and leave me to die? 

My heart broken and bleeding on the floor, for someone

Else to pick up? I hate you, yet I love you. 

Pain. Pain is all I know from this love. 

And when I end your life, all I feel is love. 

The hold you have on me, is now broken.

And my heart is repaired. You're out of the picture.

-Isabella Whitlock

As I read my poem to the doctor and Jasper I felt the unshed tears try to escape. This poem had so much feeling and meaning behind it I knew that Jasper and I would have to talk about it later.

" That-was something Bella. Very good." Dr. Roberts praised me. He them looked to Jasper who had the same 'homework' as I. We were told by the shrink, Dr. Roberts, that in order to get our feelings out we had to find a method. Ours was poetry. It was only one year ago that we decided to leave America and come to London, England. The city was wondrous and there were many people. Which helped us when it came to blending in.

I looked back at Jasper and smiled at him encouragingly.

Jasper started to read his poem,

_**Living with you all those years made me realize something,**_

_**We are two totally different people. We love different things, **_

_**And we hate different things. You loved Him and I hated Him. **_

_**Yet some things we shared. I love her and you loved her.**_

_**How can two totally different people love someone so…**_

_**You chose him over me, and I chose her over you. I am now **_

_**Happier than ever and you are-what? **_

_**I want to know what happened to you, all those years ago**_

_**But I can't, I can't knowing that you loved the enemy, the **_

_**Abuser, the user. Can you really love someone so evil as he? **_

_**Could you really love evil whilst I was there? You chose the highway,**_

_**And I chose my way. **_

_**-Jasper Whitlock**_

Again I felt like I wanted to cry. We've both been through so much hurt and so much trouble that it has molded us together.

" Very good Jasper. Now I would like to discuss where those-feelings- came from. Isabella?" Dr. Roberts turned to look at me. I was speechless for a moment. Jasper, who felt my distress, sent waves of calm to me.

" Mine is about a- man. A man that I trusted with my life, over and over again. He- he hit me." I finally told him. I finally told someone other than Jasper. And I was proud of it. Dr. Roberts looked at me with wide eyes. I could see the whiteness of his shock and it practically blinded me. He didn't expect what I had said. He thought we were having marriage problems. But he now knew it was deeper than just marital problems.

" Well, that's unexpected." He stuttered out with a gasp. I raised an eyebrow and looked to Jasper for answers. He was on the edge of his seat, and a black mist surrounded him.

" Jasper what is he feeling? Other than the shock and horror? I can't read anything other than that." I rushed through the words, using my vampire speed so only Jasper could hear. He looked from the doctor to me then again to the doctor before he even spoke a word.

" He is sad and very embarrassed that he asked." He spoke fluently, and extremely fast. I looked back at the doctor, who was hyperventilating by that time.

" Doctor, are you alright?" I asked innocently. I didn't want to cause him anymore harm.

" I'm fine. Sorry, it's just that…that was very unexpected." He stuttered to us after a calmed down enough to speak. Dr. Roberts let us out early, saying something about needing to call someone. Jasper and I didn't care. We needed time to ourselves. The boys, who were in school, would be gone for the rest of the day. Well, at least until three o'clock.

_**Hey, sorry it was so short! But I'm trying to update everyday and it's a lot of work doing that! So I am still gonna write only small chapters. Someone reviewed to the first chapter, saying that my plot as impossible because Edward would never do that to Bella and that Jasper and Alice's relationship will last forever. I don't recall your username but I do have this to say to you; **_

_**In Stephenie Meyer's books that will NEVER happen. I know that, everyone knows that. I am merely taking her grand idea and changing the plot. I don't own her story nor do I own her characters, but I am free to write what ever the hell I want. This is only a story that popped into my head one day whilst talking to my friend Jazzlover16. She is indeed in love with Jasper. So I thought about a story she would love to read, and SHABAM! Here it is. **_

_**To all of my readers who had to read all my A/N's, I'm sorry this chapter is mostly consisting of them. I will try to update tomorrow with a longer, better chapter! Cross your fingers! **_

_**-Jacky Wacky**_


	11. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews

_**Thanks for the reviews! I love them, even if they are a little mean at times. And thanks for the ideas. There were some weird ones and some helpful ones. Have I already wrote this before? I think I did… oh well! So please read! :O Also, I am thinking of doing a little fluff here and there, but not in this chapter. Can you tell me if that's a good idea of not? I want to please you all! Merci. **_

_What happened last time?_

_We needed time to ourselves. The boys, who were in school, would be gone for the rest of the day. Well, at least until three o'clock. _

Chapter Nine

Jasper's POV (Enjoy)

Later that day, the day of Dr. Roberts'…mishap, we got a call from a specialist in hurt spouses. I was utterly offended that Dr. Roberts would call a specialist. I could understand where he was coming from, if I wanted to see. I could try and _not_ blame him for Bella's newly founded stress, but who else was there to blame?

" Bella, please. Try calming down." I begged her for the one-hundredth time that hour. She was pacing around the house, practically burning a hole into the floor. She was fuming with worry and stress. The anger from her felt like daggers in my head.

" How can I be calm?" She stopped pacing and turned her angered eyes on me. " Jasper, I thought we could trust the old fool! He has to keep this to himself! Isn't called patient confidentiality? Isn't it?" She screeched at me. We looked into each others eyes for a while. I don't know how long it was but we both snapped out of the trance like state we were in, when the boys came home.

" Bella! Jasper? We're home! Where are you guys?" Lucas yelled. He was so unobservant some times that I just wanted to kick him in the-. My thoughts were cut off when Bella screamed in frustration and stomped out of our bedroom.

" Where is Carlisle when you need him!" She yelled over and over again. The name struck a cord in my heart and my chest started hurting lightly. A slight throbbing.

" Bella you know better than to wish for him." I whispered to her as I followed her down the stairs and into the living room. She threw her hands up in the arm.

" Oh, I'm so sorry Jasper! I'm sorry that I can't stand being without my father! I'm sorry I'm not like you, cold hearted!" I stopped walking. The throbbing in my chest got faster and it hurt more.

" You don't mean that." I pleaded with her. I knew she didn't. She was just angry. She-she…

" Don't I? I think I do. You claim to love me. But do you really know what love is?" She yelled at me. Again she was looking at me and I was looking back.I could feel the anger bubbling inside of me but I pushed it back down. I wouldn't yell at her. I told myself.

" I do know what love is. I feel it every time I see you or even hear your name! I feel the love radiating off of you when you see me. I can feel it, I know it! I love you." I said nobly. She scoffed at my words and cussed at me.

" You don't know a damned thing about love!" She hissed at me. Again, the anger rose and I did something I knew I would regret forever. I struck my wife. My love. My life. On the face.

Bella grabbed her face and all her anger was washed away with fear. I stood there frozen, looking at her with wide eyes. Her bottom lip quivered and she finally spoke.

" No. Not again." She dashed away from me, away from the boys, away from the house and into the woods. I knew she wasn't coming back and still, I didn't chase after her. I ruined it. I fell to my knees as I watched after her. The boys, who witnessed the whole thing, ran after her to no avail. They would never catch her. I would never see her. Ever again.

___**Don't hurt me! Don't hate me! This is all leading up to something huge! HUGE! Believe me when I say this, ' It will all work out, I don't know how but it will all work out.' **_

_**I would like to thank My Chemical Romance and Mindless Self Indulgence for their awesome music. Oh and **__**The Medic Droid for there great song Fer Sure! I love you guys! They are my inspiration for the last three chapters. --Smile—Ah also I would like to recommend you to listen to Slept So Long by Korn the next time you read Eclipset! It makes it so much better! **_


	12. Chapter 10

What happened last time

_**Sorry for the week without an update, but to make it up to you all I have at least four new chapters for you! WhOOT! I hope you all like them, all! **_

_What happened last time?_

_The boys, who witnessed the whole thing, ran after her to no avail. They would never catch her. I would never see her. Ever again._

Chapter Ten

Bella's POV

As I ran away from Jasper I felt myself losing my will to stay away from him.

_' What am I doing?' _I questioned my actions. _' I need Jasper.'_ I told myself.

_'But he did hit me. Just like the last devil you were with.' _My rational side hissed. Am I going mental? I am hearing a fight between two of my sides. Was this supposed to happen to a person? A vampire?

I slowed down to a walk while I tried to sort out my confused thoughts. Would I be able to forgive Jasper for his actions? I had already lived half of my life with an abusive husband, and now my new husband hits me.

Maybe it happened because I egged him on. Or maybe because he really does hate me. I can't see him hating me, I've never seen hate around him. Only when he looked at Maria. But even then it was more of a despise than a hate.

What had _I_ done? I-I called him names and I questioned his love for me. I'm the monster, not him. And now he would never take me back! I am damned to eternity with no love. I didn't deserve it, not with my bad streak with men. I am worth nothing, and I don't even deserve to live. It was my fault both my marriages crumbled.

What choice is there now? Cullen's. I could find the Cullen's and they would kill me for coming back. They must still be angered at me for the past.

I smiled grimly to myself as I ran to where I last knew the Cullen's to be.

Jasper's POV

The boys ran back to the house two hours after she took off. They were fueled with anger and that caused them to run faster than usual.

" You bastard! Why did you do that to her?" Jason yelled in my face, I was still on the ground where I fell while I watched her run.

"…" I was silent as they yelled and hit me. I would take whatever they dished out. I deserved it. A good thirty minutes of 'slamming' me, as the youngsters called it, they finally gave up and each of them gave me a final kick before trotting to the house.

As I lay on the ground, healing from the damages they caused me, I thought of her beautiful face and how I never deserved her. I am merely a flaw in the world and she is the gravity that keeps us all grounded. I am like Pandora's box. Once opened I let out all the misery into the world and it can never be collected again. I cause the misery, I am the misery. And I need and want my company.

' Here I come Cullen's.' I thought to myself as I ran away from my home and toward where the Cullen's were.

Third Person POV

What Jasper didn't know was that when Pandora's box opened, hope flowed out too.

_**Okay, so I used some Greek mythology in today's chapter, as you all can tell. Pandora's box was the reason for all the bad things in the world. I have also used some metaphors and foreshadowing in this chapter too. Can you find them?**_

_**-Jacky Wacky**_


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

_What happened last time? _

_I smiled grimly to myself as I ran to where I last knew the Cullen's to be. –Bella_

' _Here I come Cullen's.' I thought to myself as I ran away from my home and toward where the Cullen's were. –Jasper _

Chapter Eleven

Alice's POV

I was wallowing in my self-misery, when suddenly I was sucked into a vision.

_Bella, who hadn't changed in the years that passed, was running full speed toward someone. That someone, I couldn't see. But when she finally reached that person they embraced quickly before the unknown person talked. " Bella, you shouldn't be here!" It was a woman's voice. _

" _But, Esme. I need a favor of you." Bella whispered franticly. _

My vision ended and I screamed for Esme. She came running up to my room with wide eyes.

" What is it Alice?" She asked scared. I looked at her through narrow eyes. I got off of my bed and walked to her.

" When was the last time you saw Bella?" I asked her dubiously. Her eyes flared with hurt that had been buried for years.

" Why do you ask?" She whispered. It was obvious that when Bella left it hurt her tremendously.

" I just had a vision. Of you and her together." I said slowly. " Answer me Esme. When was the last time you saw her?!" I yelled this time. The hurt in her eyes remained but the anger in her voice rose.

" The last time I saw my daughter was the night she was exiled! Are you happy now? Are you?" She yelled back at me. She didn't wait for my answer, instead she ran away from me in a storm of fury. I instantly felt bad for yelling at her, and I knew that when Carlisle came home from work today, I would be yelled at. I sat back down on my bed and looked through my window, thinking about Edward.

Had the things Bella told me that day true? Would Edward do that? Could he? I don't think he could, he was always so gentle and loving with me. But it was always possible for it to happen. I couldn't blame him for her wrongdoing.

All I could do now was wait for that witch to come here and then I could tear her to pieces…

Jasper's POV

It had been three days since _it_ happened. I was still working on going to the Cullen's. I knew that they were somewhere back in America. The first place I would go to was defiantly the old home in Forks. I had been long enough for them to go back without being recognized. I was now on a plane, waiting departure, when I smelt her, Bella. She was somewhere on this plane! I quickly unbuckled and got out of my seat, in first class. But I was rudely told to sit down and buckle back up by a flight attendant.

" I'm sorry sir, but once the plane is in the air you can get up. Now please sit down." She said with a wide, toothy smile on her face. But her emotions were angered and annoyed.

" Of course. I am sincerely sorry." I sneered at her. That shut her up and she hurriedly walked away from me. Where was Bella? I could smell her, could she smell me? If she did smell me and recognize me would she run? Finally after what seemed like eternity itself, the plane took off the ground. I finally unbuckled and walked around, following her beautiful scent. And then, as if she was sent from Heaven itself, I saw her. Her long brown hair was up in a loose bun and her lush lips were slightly open. Her large, deep brown eyes were closed as if she were asleep. I sighed at the very sight of her.

That was the wrong thing to do because it caught her attention and her eyes flew open and looked directly at me.

" Jasper." She sounded like she saw a ghost. I smiled at her voice saying my name.

" Bells." I called her, her nickname. She finally smiled and she motioned for me to come closer. I sat in the empty seat at her side.

' Hey." She whispered adoring. " How have you been?" we asked at the same time. We laughed quietly for a moment before I felt her lips upon mine. She was kissing me! After everything I did to her she was kissing me!

After a while of kissing we heard someone clear their throat behind us. We looked up and it was the same flight attendant who told me to sit down. She had a disgusted look on her face. We had both forgot where we were!

" If you could refrain from making out, that would be joyous." She said dully. She was clearly disgusted, that much I could tell from her emotions, but there was another thing that was looming in the back of her mind. I couldn't figure it out and it was starting to bug me. Who was this woman anyway, to judge us without knowing us?

I was about to tell the human off but Bella beat me to it.

" Oh, I'm so sorry that I was kissing my husband! I'll be sure to never do that again." She said sarcastically. She turned away from the human and started kissing me again, and I gladly kissed her back. I felt the presence of the human leave in a huff.

" I'm sorry Bella." I said against her lips. She stopped kissing me and pushed away.

" Why?" She sounded sincerely confused by my apology.

" Well, for starters I'm sorry for, for hurting you." I whispered, not wanting anyone to hear. She looked at me like I was loony but then the realization struck in her mind and her eyes turned sad.

" That wasn't your fault. It's entirely my own." She confessed glumly. I was bewildered by her words.

" You're not to blame! It was all me!" I said a little louder than the last, but still low enough so that people wouldn't hear.

" No, no, no no! I called you heartless and I said you didn't know what love was! I was the heartless one, not you!" Her voice, too, rose. People started looking at us but we didn't notice. We were too caught up in our conversation, our own bubble. I grabbed her hands and looked into her deep hazel eyes.

" We can do this forever, really, but I don't want to. If you forgive me, I'll forgive you?" I suggested, not wanting to fight anymore. Not now that I knew she really did still love me. She nodded at my suggestion and at the same time we apologized to each other. And then, as we sat together on the plane back to America, we held each other not thinking about where we were going, and what would happen once we got there.


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

_What happened last time?_

_She nodded at my suggestion and at the same time we apologized to each other. And then, as we sat together on the plane back to America, we held each other not thinking about where we were going, and what would happen once we got there._

Bella's POV

When the plane finally landed we rushed off of the plane and we quickly got through security. We didn't know where we were going to go. We both came here to find the Cullen's and for them to kill us. But now that we were together again we couldn't, and wouldn't die.

" Are we going to go to them?" I was about to ask when we both smelt a similar scent. Alice Cullen. We looked around, Jasper had his arm around my waist, and we spotted her in the crowd. She looked the same as usual, but some how even more sad. Sadder then the last time we saw her. The day of his death.

" Whitlock's." She growled to us. How did she know we were married? How did she know that we changed our names to Jasper's original surname?

" Cullen." I growled back. Jasper was hissing at her, and for the second time in my life I saw Jasper's aura change to the fiery shade of red, blood red. Hate. That was a relief, he hated her and obviously wouldn't go back to her anytime soon. I smiled small before my face turned into a scowl. Emmett and Rosalie were walking towards the three of us, both of them with a warning sneer on their face. Carlisle and Esme were nowhere to be found, maybe still at home.

" Isabella. Jasper." Rosalie hissed to us. I closed my eyes briefly and breathed out. I reopened my eyes to see Emmett restraining Alice from attacking. Their emotions varied from anger to sadness all the way to joy.

" Emmett, why are you so… happy?" I asked delicately. They all froze. And I forgot that they didn't know of my power. I decided it was best not to tell them. " It's obvious what you're feeling, but I can't place why." I lied. Emmett's aura changed to a clear, sheen like color. He was embarrassed to be caught. " Don't feel bad, I just want to know why." I felt Jasper's arm tighten around my waist.

" I'm glad you came back. Both of you. It's not quiet as fun around here nowadays." He whispered. Rosalie slapped his arm and bustled off. Alice on the other hand stayed still and watched Rosalie walk away.

" Aww, thanks Em." I used my old nickname for him. Jasper loosened his hold on me, but still held on. " How has Esme been?" I asked seriously. I really wanted to know, even if she did want me exiled. She _was_ my mother after all.

" She's been fine lately, but the first fifty years were hard for her. She has finally just started talking about you guys again. It still hurts her to hear your names but other than that Carlisle is trying to help her…cope." He paused only a second and took a hefty glance at Alice before talking again. " So you two are you know." He suggested rudely with a fluid movement of his body. I cracked a smile and I heard Jasper laugh under his breath.

" Yeah. For almost a hundred years now. We are Mr. and Mrs. Jasper Whitlock." Jasper said proudly. I nodded my head and smiled up at him. " So do you think Carlisle will allow us to stay for a couple of days? Just till the next flight back to our home?" He asked, serious again.

" I don't know. _He _was his first reborn son. It still hurts him to this day. And he did exile you. But you were like children to him." Emmett said calculating. Then Alice, who had been quiet since Rosalie left, spoke up.

" I fore see great joy in our home in the near future." She said cryptically, and then she smiled at me. " Oh do come home!" She said joyfully. She walked over to me with a bounce in her step and as she took my hand in her own I got an electric shock from her touch. I hissed and pulled my hand away from her. Jasper instantly stepped between us and was tending to my burnt hand. When I say burnt, I mean fire burnt. My hand was smoking and black with burnt skin.

" Are you okay?!" Jasper asked in a scared voice as he hurried me to outside of the airport, which we were still in, and we were lucky it was a cloudy day. Some people were watching us in a weird manner and as Jasper fussed over my hand I thought I saw Alice grin with victory.


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

_What happened last time?_

_Some people were watching us in a weird manner and as Jasper fussed over my hand I thought I saw Alice grin with victory._

Jasper's POV **(Don't you think there needs to be more… Jazz time?)**

While we were in Emmett's car, on the way to their house in Maine, Bella whispered to me about Alice and how she thought that she knew what was going to happen.

" Why else would she have taken my hand? She hates us, especially me. Why would time change that?" She asked me desperately. Emmett had music blaring, some new band called The Harpies, and he wasn't following our conversation, and that was a good thing.

" I don't know. She is always full of surprises. Even after all the years we spent together she was still a complete mystery to me. I didn't even know she was in a…relationship with that beast." I confessed to my love. She sighed and looked at her scarred hand. And it was scarred. There was new skin forming fast, but the lingering touch of the fire was still there. Her hand was permanently like that, from what I could tell. It was weird, first she fainted and now she can be burned and have scars. Highly unusual for a vampire. I didn't tell her my thoughts though, for the fear it might either scare her or even worse, offend her.

" Jasper. Do you think that I possibly have something wrong with me?" She asked in a whisper. She looked up at me and I saw my reflection in her eyes. I had a bewildered look on my face and I could _see_ my aura! It was hard to tell what color it was, but if I had to guess I would say black. Now what that color means I don't have a single clue to what it could be.

" I don't know what to tell you Bella. It's hard to know these things." I tried not to lie, but I soon saw flecks of purple in my already black aura. I eyes then changed to a black itself and I lost the vision of myself. I finally looked away from her eyes and looked at _her_.

" Liar." She said angrily. I sighed inwardly, could I never do anything right?

" Fine! The truth is that I was just thinking of that very thing. I seriously don't know what's happening to you, but I don't like it. It puts you at harm and I hate that! Maybe we could talk to Carlisle if he allows us to stay. And if he's willing to help." I reassured her. Her eyes stayed black, so I was guessing it was time to hunt.

" Hey Emmett!" I yelled over The Harpies. Emmett turned the music down and looked at me through the mirror. " When can we go hunting? We're both a little thirsty." I confessed to him. He smiled at me and then at Bella, who still had pitch black eyes, and he nodded his head.

" We can go if Carlisle accepts you guys. If not then you'll have to wait." He turned the music back up.

" Bella, you have to make sure that you control your temper. You know how you get when you're hungry." She's truly a monster when she's hungry and angry at the same time. I can't even keep her under control when it happens. It started fifty years ago. Ten years after Maria first captured us, she started showing traits of a monster during feeding time. She would not only drain the human of all it's blood she would first torture it. Just the thought of my beauty doing something so demonic sent shivers through my body but that's what I thought about the entire ride to Maine.

_**Okay, so this is a great chapter, I think. Because it gives you, the readers, more of a look into their lives with Maria. A small look but a look nonetheless. It's going to take some time to update nowadays because I'm using a spare laptop from my school and the key board is a piece of doodoo. The shifts don't work unless I slam it down with my fist! **_

_**Oh also I need to know if you guys think I should get a Beta. It's up to you guys. If I do get a Beta I won't be able to update daily. But if I do use a beta then my work will be all the better! Please tell me in your next review! AND YOU BETTER REVIEW! For all of you who do review I'll give you cookie dough on a spoon and some fresh milk from my virtual cow Bettie! WHOOT BETTIE!**_


	16. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

_**A/N: Okay, this is the first alternative for the story. I have two great ideas for which path this story should go down, this is one of the paths. But there is another, a bad path, a worse path. A path that most of you will hate. I think I'll post Alternative 2 at the very end of the story, or should I make it another story all together? Please tell me so I know what to do. I vant to please you all! ( Blah blah! I'm Dracula!)**_

_**Oh also I decided not to do any fluff or smut. Whatever you happen to call it. I don't have the…experience for it and I'd rather not mess up my story because of my own stupidity. Sorry Nunu but you'll have Josh for some smut later. ;)**_

Chapter Fourteen

_What happened last time?_

_Ten years after Maria first captured us, she started showing traits of a monster during feeding time. She would not only drain the human of all it's blood she would first torture it. Just the thought of my beauty doing something so demonic sent shivers through my body._

Alice's POV

Rose and I got home before the…traitor and the banishees did. _**(A/N: I don't think that's a real word but she means Jasper and Bella. And Emmett is the Traitor.) **_Esme and Carlisle were both home already, and I smiled as a vision took my senses over.

_" Isabella! What is it that you need? I'll do anything to help my child. Just tell me and it'll be done." Esme said while hugging Bella. Bella released her mother and looked at her in the eyes. _

_" Mother. I would like to join the family again." Was her reply._

The vision ended to fast for my taste, but still the same I knew what had to be done. I was going to ruin her plans before she got the chance to voice them.

" Oh, Carlisle!" I yelled as we, Rose and I, stepped out of the car.

_**Okay (Wow, I use that word a lot!) Sorry this chapter is so short. But I like to keep you all guessing. And I love making Alice the villain! Mwahaha! Clears throat Sorry, again. I've been cooped up in my house for the past week, with my cat, my little sister, and my parents for company! WHOOT! I love being secluded! But it takes it toll on my writing. Don't forget to tell me about my Beta issue. Thankies! **_

_**And again whoever reviews gets fresh milk and fresh cookie dough in a spoon from Bettie my virtual cow! WHOOT BETTIE! **_

_**P.S. (Again, my A/N are larger than the actual chapter! LOL) I'm working on a new story! It's actually a dramatic/ comedy. It's called 'Edward is a WHAT!?'. I think it's pretty funny. I'll be putting it up today and I hope some of the readers from this story will go and read that one. Thanks… again! **_

_**-JackieWackie**_


	17. Chapter 15

A/N: Hey my loyal readers, and Stacie

_**A/N: Hey my loyal readers, and Stacie! This is the fifteenth chapter of this story! I'm thinking of ending it soon, but I can't find a good way to do that. But I did decide something, I decided to end this one, and start a sequel! WHOOT! I don't know how many more chapters for this one, but I will post it when I know. Hmm… anything else…? … oH! I also posted another story I am working on, I'll be with you forever. I have the plot all set and I will post chapter two today! **_

_**I decided, also, that I will not be using a beta. Many of you expressed your desire AGAINST it. I will not have a beta, and I am glad most of you liked the four chapters I had Stacie post in one day! **_

_**P.S. Twilight the movie is coming out 12/12/08! Who's going to see it?**_

_**P.S.S. I haven't posted a disclaimer for a while so here it is:**_

_** I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer is the proud owner of that, I do not own any of the characters. I am just a fan, writing for the fun of it, writing for the mere idea of pleasing other fans whilst we all wait for the next, and final, book. **__****__** Enjoy! **_

_What happened last time?_

_The vision ended to fast for my taste, but still the same I knew what had to be done. I was going to ruin her plans before she got the chance to voice them. _

_" Oh, Carlisle!" I yelled as we, Rose and I, stepped out of the car._

Chapter Fifteen

Esme's POV

Alice came home yelling for Carlisle. As they talked I carefully listened in on their conversation. I knew it was wrong to do so, but who was going to stop me?

" Carlisle, Emmett is bringing Isabella and Jasper here!" She whispered franticly to him. I heard him gasp with shock before Alice continued. " I also had a vision of Isabella asking Esme for help. To enter the coven again." This time, it was me who gasped in shock. Would Bella really ask for that? Would she dare? She mustn't have that much courage when she was younger, when Edward was still alive.

" We'll see about that!" Carlisle hissed and ran to the kitchen, where I was sitting at the table. " Esme! I don't want you talking to Bella when she gets here!" He growled at me. I was, again, shocked. He never spoke to me like this.

" Carlisle, can't we talk about this?" I asked quietly. Even if he raised his voice I would not drop to his level. " Please?" I asked.

Fire burned in his eyes and he growled a No.

" They're here!" Alice screamed. And, as usual, she was correct. Not long after she said so, they were pulling up to the house, in Emmett's car. I rushed outside, waiting to see how Bella looked, how my daughter looked. Emmett got out of the drivers side, looked at me, and went inside the house. Then one of the back doors opened and Jasper stepped out of the car. He looked at me for a second before helping someone else out of the car. Bella took his extended hand and got out.

My breath hitched in my throat. She was so beautiful! I forgot that she was so dazzling. The years she spent apart from the family defiantly changed her. Which was strange because vampires aren't supposed to change physically.

She had this air about her that showed her independence and her gait was strong, unlike the one I remember her having.

" Esme!" She said when she saw me. I smiled at her warmly and invitingly. She smiled at me, looked at Jasper, he smiled at her, and she came running toward me.

_**Alrighty then. I was in such a good mood while writing this. I was sitting in my room watching degrassi, only the best T.V. show in the world, and I could think of anything to write. But then it came to me! SHABAM! I need to show Esme's POV for this chapter. It's the only direction this could work. Esme, who has missed her daughter, Bella, for more than fifty years, finally gets reunited with her! But how does she react when Carlisle, her husband, disprove of it?! **_

_**Wait and see NEXT chapter! MUAHAHAHA! (Also, I'm sorry this is, yet again, a short chapter. I don't **__**try**__** to be evil.) This chapter only has 410 or so words…sorry...again…**__****__**…REVIEW! **_

_**-JackieWackie**_


	18. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

_**What happened last time? **_

" _**Esme!" She said when she saw me. I smiled at her warmly and invitingly. She smiled at me, looked at Jasper, he smiled at her, and she came running toward me.**_

Bella's POV

When I saw Esme I felt my dead heart wretch. She looked so tired, so worn out. I quickly ran to her side and hugged her tight.

" Of, Esme, it's so great to hug you again!" I sobbed out. She wrapped her slender arms around me and squeezed. She started sobbing also. Reluctantly, she pushed me away, placing her hands on my shoulders, and looked at me.

" Bella, you look wonderful! You've changed." Her voice shook and stuttered; emotion was thick in her voice. Her aura was bright yellow. I chuckled lovingly. She was happy.

" I like to hope so. Jasper truly is the reason for that change." I looked behind me, to Jasper, who was still standing next to the car. I smiled at him, and he moved forward.

" Jasper." Esme cooed. She released my shoulders and took Jasper into her warm, not literal, embrace. " Oh, how I've missed you two." Then, just as abruptly as this exchange had happened, Carlisle made his presence known.

" Release them, Esme!" He growled, pulling his mate from Jaspers arms. Jasper hissed, but I touched his arm comfortingly.

" It's ok, Carlisle. We're just wondering-" I started to say, but Carlisle hissed at me, and slouched into a protective stance. This surprised me. It was so unlike him, he never wanted to fight. Never. His aura had shifted to a blood red, little speckles of black mixed in.

" You can't come back. Never. Exile, Isabella, means you can't come back!" He looked like he was about to pounce any second. I blinked once, trying to control my rage, but when I opened my eyes I saw red.

" Shut your trap!" I screeched. He was caught off guard for a moment. " How can you stand there, talking to your equal like that?"

" Equal? You're my equal?" He asked confused with rage. " I don't see how a murderer is _my _equal. My son is dead thanks to you two! My best friend!" He paused and took a deep breath. " I wish it were you who were dead, Isabella. At least Edward was a good guy!" He barked out.

I lost my sight; the red of rage was all I could see. I growled as a warning before I launched myself at the terrible man I once thought as my father. I remember very little after I tackled him, but I do remember getting my hands, one scarred, around his skinny, pale, neck.

When I was finally released from my trance, I was sitting in the woods, Jasper by my side. He had a worried look on his face.

" Jasper?" I croaked. " What happened?" I asked, seriously confused.

" You attacked Carlisle." He whispered. I gasped in shock. I then remembered the tackle, but it was so hazy.

" What else, I – I don't remember." I confessed.

" He was really mad. You got your hands around his neck and you shook him. He attempt to get your hands off of him, but without me and Esme there, you would have popped his head off." Jasper laughed.

" You're not mad?" I asked, unsure.

" Of course not. What you did was justified. I was about to do it myself, right before you did."

" Jasper. I need to hunt, before I loose myself to the rage again." I hung my head.

" Come then, Darling. We'll hunt together." He picked me up, and placed me on my feet. We quickly let our senses take over, and I was running, leaving Jasper in the dust.

Later that night, when we were both full to the brim, we made our way back to the Cullen's house. No way were we going to leave things like that.

" Carlisle." I called out. Jasper and I were standing at the beginning of the meadow, some 500 yards from their house. " We'd like to _talk _to you, if you'd allow us." I emphasized talk. I didn't want another fight, not when I needed to tell him what really happened between Edward and I.

We only had to wait a moment before the entire Cullen _coven _exited the house.

" I told you to leave. You're not wanted here." Carlisle said, his voice still hostile. Alice and Rosalie hissed at us. Emmett was comforting Esme.

" We'll stay over here, and you can stay over there. We'd like to…explain. It's about time _I_ explained." My voice wavered. If I could see my own aura, it would most likely be black. Scared. Because I _was _scared.

" Explain? About what?" Carlisle inquired. I released a quick, jagged breath.

" I'd like to explain about… Edward. About what really happened." I tried to sound confident, but my voice shook.

" We know what happened. Alice told us all about it." Carlisle growled. Alice's figure shook. Her aura turned black.

" Oh?" I sounded surprised, but I wasn't. " So, what happened? Since you know all about it? What happened for nearly a hundred years?" I demanded. My anger had flared again, and I was starting to get dizzy with it. Jasper, who saw this, wrapped his arms around my shoulders and waist.

" She told us the truth! She said that you and Jasper were having a secret affair, and when poor Alice and Edward found out about it, you tried to kill them, so they couldn't tell anyone." Carlisle said arrogantly. " What ever you're talking about is obviously a lie."

" You depend too much on that little bitch!" Jasper said angrily. Alice snapped her teeth at Jasper. I slowly calmed my anger, and tried to relax, sending a quiet message to Jasper. He got the clue, and soon he calmed down, too.

" Carlisle." I started out again. " About thirty years after I was changed into an immortal, Edward got very angered by me, and he struck me." I said evenly. Carlisle raised an eyebrow, while Esme cried out, horrified. " And, for the rest of his… existence, he did the same thing. First it was a hit… then it was a bite…" I trailed off, thinking of the first time he bit me.

_It was during one of his… sex charades. Of course I had no say in what was going on, he was in total control. I remember it clearly, for a vampire's memory never fades. He had torn my clothes off, and shoved me on the ground of the woods. We always had these… adventures, as he liked to call them, in the woods, away from our family. _

_" Now, Bella, are you going to be a good girl this time?" He asked, slightly nipping at my chest, but not breaking skin. _

_" Fuck you, Edward." I hissed at him, while trying to push him away. He paused, but only for a second, before commenting._

_" Oh, you will." He hissed back, before he quickly dipped his head to my right breast, and bit down. _

_I can still remember the sound my flesh made when his teeth ripped through it. It was like metal groaning, than tearing. But it's not the noise that I remember the most clearly, no, it's the God-awful pain that his venom caused. It made me scream in agony, and writher in pain. It made me want to die, even more than I ever wanted to before. But, most of all, I wanted to bite him back. I wanted him to suffer just as I was. When I snapped my teeth at him, he quickly shushed me, before yet again, raping me. _

" Before long, it didn't stop. His constant torture never ended. He looked for ways, things I did 'wrong', just to punish me."

" What's your proof? All I'm hearing is a bunch of he said she said. I want hard evidence." Carlisle growled, pointing his finger accusingly at me. " Show me the scars."

" Alright. But I'll only show Rosalie." I laughed mentally. Of course I would choose her. The one who hated me almost as much as Alice did. But she'd been raped before, she could relate, and Carlisle knew it wasn't something she took lightly too.

" Rosalie?" Carlisle called to her. She was at his side instantly. " Can you please go to Bella?" He asked her, his voice was pleasant again, and his aura was cocky. Rosalie didn't look happy to do it, but she came anyway.

" Well?" She demanded impatiently.

" No pleasantries?" I mocked. Rosalie frowned deeper at me, and walked into the woods. I begun to follow, but Jasper stopped me.

" Be careful." He murmured to me, and gave me a lustful, loving peck on the lips.

" I will." I smiled before running after Rosalie.


	19. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

_**Chapter Seventeen **_

_**What happened last time? **_

" _**Be careful." He murmured to me, and gave me a lustful, loving peck on the lips. **_

_**" I will." I smiled before running after Rosalie. **_

__Bella's POV

" Well, lets get this over with." Rosalie sighed impatiently.

" You don't think I'm telling the truth?" I murmured as I removed my tight jeans.

" Of course not. Edward wouldn't have done something so-" He voice got chocked off by a wild gasp that escaped her mouth, once she saw the scattered scars. Most were on my thighs, some on my knees, and others straying up toward my stomach.

" Wouldn't he?" I asked, trying not to sound smug. Her hands had shot up to her throat and her mouth. The one at her neck grabbed at it, like she couldn't breath, and the one at her mouth was pressed tight to her mouth, trying to stop the sobs trying to escape. Her aura was black. _Huh. _I thought grimly. _It's been a lot of horror today. _

" My _God_ Bella. Edward did this to you?" She asked, still horrified.

" Yes." I said smoothly. I've accepted this. I've gone to therapy… for this, along with other things. But seeing Rosalie's reaction, her feelings, it was overwhelming. I had to try; I had to place my hand on a tree to keep my balance. Finally, after what seemed like a thousand years of silence Rosalie spoke.

" I'm sorry I didn't believe you, Bella." She had removed her hand from her mouth, but her other hand still clutched her throat.

" It's not your fault Rosalie. He was your… brother," I struggled to say that. " Longer than I was your sister. Your family more than I was at least." Ha. I was comforting her, and there I was standing there in a shirt and panties. I laughed once, hard and short, before I yanked my pants on again, almost ripping them to shreds in the process.

We slowly made our way back to where the others were.

" Why did Alice lie? What happened Bella, what really happened?" Rosalie asked her voice filled with rage, and dread.

" That's what I'm hoping to tell the others today. But you need to tell them what you saw. What he did to me. Please Rosalie. They need to know." She didn't get to answer though, because we broke through the last of the tress. Jasper rushed to my side and hugged me, before he hugged Rosalie. She hugged him back and whispered her apologies to him for doubting us.

" Rosie?" Emmett called out to her. She released Jasper and rushed toward Emmett. She was sobbing again.

" Rosalie? Did she have the scars?" Carlisle demanded of her. Rosalie sobbed and nodded her head, screeching about how horrible they looked. I raised an eyebrow to that last part. Did they look that bad? Jasper didn't think they were ugly; he was just angered that they were there to begin with. " Rosalie, say it to me. Did she, or did she not, have scars?"

" She has scars! They are all over her legs, her stomach, she has damned scars on her!" She screamed in agony. Jasper calmed her down so she would be coherent.

"…" Everyone was quiet. Then there was a loud growl and the next thing I knew was that I was on the ground, and Alice's teeth were at my throat.


	20. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

_**Chapter Eighteen**_

_**What happened last time? **_

_**Everyone was quiet. Then there was a loud growl and the next thing I knew was that I was on the ground, and Alice's teeth were at my throat. **_

__Everything happened fast after that.

When Alice had tackled me to the ground she had started to dig her nails into my stomach. I had hissed in pain and kicked her off of me just before her teeth closed together. Jasper growled, I couldn't see him, because my eyes were on Alice, calculating her movements.

" Stay out of this Jasper." I said, the same moment Alice said it too. We narrowed eyes at each other, and growled at each other.

" Bring it." I said, motioning her with my finger to advance.

" It's brought!" She hissed as she flew through the air. She tried to tackle me to the ground, again, but I moved out of the way, and as she flew by me, I grabbed her hair. Her hair yanked her back to me, and, still grasping her hair, I took my knee and shoved it into her face.

" Do you deserve this Alice?" I whispered into her ear. " You do." I said, her face was smashed in on itself, and I threw her across the meadow and into the lying forest. " I didn't though. I didn't deserve that. I didn't deserve to be beaten, and raped, by someone I loved!" I yelled. My vision was once again red, and while I looked around to the other Cullen's I could see their fear. Their fear of me. The only person who dared to come to me, to help me from my raging agony, was Jasper.

" Bella! Oh God, that was horrible! Are you ok?" He asked once he reached me.

" I'm perfectly fine. For a seer she isn't that good with predicting the future." I laughed humorlessly. I knew Alice had lost her sight. That's why it was so damned easy to beat her.

Jasper placed a hand on my cheek, and I felt, and saw, my anger diminish.

" Thanks, Jasper." I smiled at him, completely calm. I looked back to the family. Rosalie was on the ground, still sobbing in Emmett's arms, Esme was running over to where I had thrown Alice, and Carlisle was still frozen in the same position he was in when Rosalie told them she saw my scars.

" I'm- I'm sorry you had to see that." I apologized. I wasn't sorry for doing it, just for doing it in front of them. " But like I said earlier, I'm not here for a fight." I sighed. This was harder than I thought possible. Carlisle was the leader, if he didn't like me, then nobody else was allowed to.

" So it's true? That Edward… hurt you?" Carlisle asked his voice was choked.

" Yes. I'm sorry that you trusted him. I'm sorry all of us trusted him. That was our biggest mistake." I paused before continuing. I had thought all of this our before hand, but now that I was here, it was all flowing out. " He could always see into everyone's minds, but we could never see into his. What he did to me was only a little taste into his sick mind. He'd been around for hundreds of years, and he'd seen into millions of minds. Not all of them innocent. Think of the effect it had on him. He had become totally crazy." I explained my theory.

I've had a lot of time to think of this, to think of why he would do something like that to me, not once but repeatedly.

" It seems so… unbelievable." Esme sobbed out. Of course she'd feel like that. Of course she wouldn't believe. Edward was her first child, the first child she'd ever had. He was golden in her eyes, perfect, never wrong.

" The proof is there Esme. On her!" Rosalie said strongly. Esme had helped the already healed Alice off of the ground. Alice chose here to speak up.

" How do we know Jasper didn't do that?" She screeched, terrified that her family was turning their back on her. Jasper growled a warning, and this time it was I who was calming him.

I placed my hand on his arm and said, " Jasper. No more fighting." My voice was terse. Once he was calmer I faced Alice. " Why would Jasper do something like that to me, when he's had it done to him before? He would be able to feel all my pain, and it would hurt him too. No. It was Edward. Only a sick bastard would do something like this," I, embarrassingly, pulled my pants down. " To someone he _loved." _Rosalie looked away, sobbing again, Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett choked on the air they were breathing, and Alice growled. Most likely thinking of Edward being that close to me.

" Do you really think my Jasper would do something like this?" I asked, my voice soft, and full of love when I spoke of Jasper. Jasper coughed slightly before bending down and pulling my pants up for me.

" That's enough Bella, dear. You can keep your pants on." He whispered in my ear, his lips lightly brushing my ear lobe. Before he pulled away he lightly licked my ear. I shuddered, thinking of what will happen later that night.

Everyone switched their gaze to Alice. She was fuming, hands balled into fists, and her face pulled into an ugly mask of fury. The years of loneliness, and lies had changed her into a nasty monster.

" Why did you lie to us Alice? Why didn't you tell us the truth?" Esme asked gently, still holding onto the thought of the perfect daughter.

" I loved Edward. We were having an affair! All right! I admit it!" Alice screeched. " I lied because I knew it would protect Edward! I knew it would keep his memory intact!"

" Did you know that he abused Bella?" Rosalie asked, a shocked dazed look on her face. When Alice didn't answer Rosalie got angry. " Did you Alice!" She yelled.

" Of course I didn't!" Alice said defiantly. Even without her aura I'd have known she was lying. I had told her, to her face, that Edward abused me. To. Her. Face.

" Liar." Jasper growled. His aura was blood red. " Bella told you the day we killed Edward. You said she deserved it." He said strongly.

" Of course I didn't know! I swear by my life! I didn't!" She lied, again.

" Then I guess it's alright to kill you!" Jasper threatened, taking a step forward. I grabbed his arm and pulled him behind me. " Tell them the truth, _Alice_. Tell them what really happened."

We all looked to Alice expectantly. She looked at us all, eyes darting from one person to the next, never staying on one person for too long.

" Fine." She said exasperated. " Bella told me about what Edward did. And yes, I did say she deserved it. And I still think that way."

_Flash Back (For those of you who forgotten what Alice had said. ____) _

_" How about hitting me? Is that compassionate?" Alice paused before answering this time. _

_" You most likely deserved it." She hissed the answer at Bella._

_End Flash Back (So… Do you remember now?)_

" How can you think like that?" Rosalie hissed at her _sister. _" What he did to her, nobody deserved. He- he tortured her, took away the feeling that comes with living. _With loving."_ Rosalie growled passionately. I suddenly felt wobbly on my feet, and before I knew what was happening… I was on the ground. I had fell too fast, and too sudden for Jasper to catch me. And, as I hit the ground, I swore I heard Edward's menacing laugh.

I let the darkness take me over.


	21. Chapter 19 & Epilogue

Chapter Nineteen

Just as soon as I went under, I surfaced again. The light was so bright it blinded me. So strange.

" I'm fine." I muttered, mostly to myself. I didn't know where I was. Something was nagging at the back of my mind, something that was itching to be known.

" Bella. Darling, are you alright?" I heard Jaspers honey southern accented voice. I smiled and squinted my eyes open so I could see his handsome face. " Are you alright?" He asked, seeing my eyes.

" I'm fine." I repeated, trying to be patient with him.

" Thank goodness." He sighed with relief. " You're not dizzy? Or shaken?" I felt him shift.

" No. I told you, Jasper. I'm fine."

" Ok." Then I was attacked with his lips. I smiled and kissed him back. I closed my eyes, falling into his love, letting it fold over me like a blanket.

Of course the nagging would catch up to me and make me remember it.

I gasped with the shock of the fresh memory.

We were still at the Cullens. I opened my eyes, and ignored the bright light. They, the Cullens not including Alice, stood around Jasper and me on the couch. They all wore a worried expression.

" How often does this happen?" Carlisle asked, he had slipped into doctor mode.

" Not often." I said sitting up.

" No. It's been happening more frequent lately. Ever since we fought that one time." Jasper corrected me lovingly. That matter, the fight that is, is still tender to us.

" Do you have an idea what's behind it?" Carlisle asked, staring into my eyes.

" No." Jasper said.

" Actually," I cut him off. " I think it happens when I'm angry. See… when I get angry I have an intense blood lust. I'm guessing that if I don't get the needed blood… I'll faint." This was the first I told Jasper of this. He seemed to think about it for a moment before looking at me. I sent him an apology, and he smiled, telling me he wasn't mad at me.

" Hmm. Could be. It seems that you are quite the vampire Bella." Carlisle said. It seemed he was apologizing to me with his kind words. I didn't know how to react. Was it pity he felt for me, or was it just curiosity? His aura was just a blinding white- as a matter of fact everyone's was a blinding white. Perhaps that is what hurt my eyes.

"Thank you- all of you- for allowing us into your home." I smiled kindly- trying to make up for what had happened earlier. I didn't need to be fainting again. "But I really should hunt. Then… I think Jasper and I should leave it get back to our coven."

"Oh! But Bella do you really need to leave?" Esme cried out.

"Exile is exile. Isn't that correct Carlisle? And we've got a small family waiting for our return." I stood up and wobbled a little.

"Bella really needs to hunt. This is good bye till we can meet up again." Jasper backed me up. He helped to support me with his arms around my waist as I wobbled more.

"Take care of her Jasper." Rosalie spoke up. Jasper nodded to his once twin sister.

"Give us your number dear- we'll call and keep in touch." Esme handed me a piece of paper and a pen. I wrote our number down and our address.

"Call anytime. The kids are still going to school- so if you want to talk to them- call after three." I smiled and kissed Esme cheek. "I love you, mom."

After all the good byes' were complete and done with Jasper and I left.

Epilogue

Though I've had a hard life- and my mate has had a hard life- we've got each other. And really- when it boils down to the essential- that's all that is needed. I've got my Jasper and he's got me.

Since that day with the Cullen's we've visited and they've visited. The boys absolutely love them- Emmett and Esme the most though.

Alice went missing after Carlisle and the others exiled her. We think she went to the Volturi and joined them- finally taking up their invitation. We haven't heard from her- or the vampire royalty.

So though this is a story that is filled with so much hate and torture and just a far out there plot line… it all ends happily. You see… you can read and see what will happen next in this story. But when I was living it… I didn't see any of this happening. I couldn't even picture it. But I guess that's why I chose this name- Unseen Love.

I hope you all enjoyed my little life story- and with one final thing to say to you;

This is not the end of my story.

I leave you with that- and hope to all see you're beautiful words again. Have a wondrous life and don't forget to leave your mind open to things like love- because you never know when it will sneak up on you. (o_O)


End file.
